Just Breathe
by Capricorn98
Summary: Olivia Reece was living an ordinary life, too ordinary in her opinion. Mystic Falls was a boring town where nothing happened. But suddenly animal attacks begin to happen, two new brothers move to town, her life begins to change forever, and Olivia learns she is anything but ordinary. Damon/OC
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

"Olivia! Get up!"

I ignored the noise and burrowed my head beneath my bed covers. Too tired. Need sleep. I resumed my dream of Channing Tatum. Mm, those abs.

"Olivia! I'm not kidding! Get your ass down here right now!" My dearest uncle continued his shrieks.

Jesus Christ. Can a girl not dream about her future husband? I heard stomps going up the stairs, and then my door flew open.

"Olivia! Bonnie's picking you up!" My bitch of an uncle yanked my covers off. The cold!

"Ugh." I groaned. Maybe if I ignore him, he will leave me alone?

"Bitch, get up." My uncle continued with trying to get me up. I continued to lie still. The noise stopped. Maybe he left? Suddenly I felt warm hands around my ankles and then an almighty tug. I was now on the floor. That bitch had just pulled me out of bed. Rude.

"You are the worst! I was dreaming of Channing Tatum" I grumbled as I struggled to get off the floor. My uncle gave me his hands and pulled me up.

"My bad. Channing Tatum is sexy. Have you seen his abs?" My uncle exclaimed as he tried to smooth down my wild blonde hair.

I shoved his hands away, "I was until you pulled me out of bed, bitch." I stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked into the mirror, yikes. My naturally wavy blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. My makeup had rubbed off, and was now situated in black smudges below my blue eyes. I rubbed the smudges off and stumbled into the shower. I turned the water to a hot, luxurious temperature and just breathed.

However this state of tranquility was disturbed by the high pitched wails of my flamboyant uncle Gabriel trying to get me downstairs and ready for Bonnie and Elena's arrival. Gabe has been my guardian for as long as I can remember. My parents died in a fire when I was five years old. The Reece family was virtually non-existent, so being the last relative I had, Gabe, being my Mom's younger and only sibling, took me in as his own, and now twelve years later, I was just starting my junior year at Mystic Falls High School.

I wasn't ashamed to say Gabe was my best friend. He was basically a male and gay version of me. We were both loud, blonde and didn't take shit from anyone. We were a pair, even if he annoyed the hell out me sometimes, we were always there for each other. It was just me and him in our moderate size house. My parents had left me a very large inheritance when they died, so I put it to good use. Gabe was known for having his...erm... conquests over, so we had established a code long ago, that he would text me if it was unsafe to go into the house, so in that case I would crash at Elena's considering she lived two minutes away.

I turned off the water in the shower and wrapped a pink fluffy towel around myself. My hair was now considerably less sticky uppy, and somewhat presentable. I quickly got changed into a light blue sundress, and paired it with my white Converse. I was a girly girl at heart but I still couldn't go out looking like Barbie, it would ruin my reputation, in my opinion I was possibly the coolest girl ever, so Converse it is.

I quickly ran a brush through my long blonde hair, and the waves reached just below my breasts. I quickly put makeup on my tanned, smooth skin, and ran downstairs.

Gabe was plucking his eyebrows in the mirror by the front door. God, he was vain, but hey so was I so I couldn't really judge. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate pudding, and heard a car beeping outside. That must be Bonnie.

I ran to the front door of our two-storey home and stopped to give my uncle a hug.

"I'll stop by The Grill later maybe to see if your lucky," I winked at him and opened my pudding, and took a bite using a spoon I stole from the kitchen.

"Hmm you may be a size 2 now girl, but if you eat like that, you won't be for much longer. But I'll see you later slut." I stuck my tongue out at Gabe, opened the front door and ran to the Prius which was parked right outside my house. I waved to my best friends as I opened the car door, and sat in the back.

"Hey bitches," I managed to say while my mouth was full of chocolate pudding. It was good pudding. Bonnie and Elena giggled.

"Liv, stop being gross. Chew then speak." Bonnie commanded as she started the car and began to drive towards school. Don't get me wrong, Bonnie is one of my best friends, but hell the girl has got to relax sometimes. To share this view, I stuck my pudding covered tongue out of my mouth. She smirked and shook her head at me. I'm so hilarious. Bonnie began to speak again, "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic," I scoffed at this. Oh Sheila. That old hoot. At this point I zoned out and looked out the window at the passing buildings. Elena's parents had died before Summer started, and things were still very tough. Elena and Jeremy were like siblings to me, as Gabe and their Aunt Jenna were best friends. Everyone had been treading very lightly around Elena. We all wanted to help her cope, but there was only so much we could do. Jeremy had been acting out a lot ever since, by being friends with a bad crowd and doing drugs. He was ruining his life, so whenever I had the chance, I would try and get him back to his normal self. To do this I have just been escalating our usual banter. Last week I got grounded because I pulled down his trousers in the middle of the aisle in Walmart. He was wearing his Superman underwear. It was a hilarious sight that everyone witnessed, and was definitely worth the detention. My train of thought was interrupted when something hit the windscreen and the car suddenly swerved.

"Oh shit, what the fuck was that?" I gasped as I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Oh my god Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked Elena alarmed. Oh dear, that would have totally spooked her considering what had happened a few months before.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I can't be afraid of cars forever." Elena said uneasily.

"It was a bird or something it came out of nowhere." Bonnie said trying to comfort the brunette.

"Fucking bird," I whispered. I hate birds. They are creepy and gross and no. Birds and Olivia do not mix.

Bonnie started up the car again and began towards school. Soon enough we pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh god, here we go again, another year in the hell hole," I sighed. In my opinion school was bullshit and I didn't want to go.

"Liv, you'll be fine," Bonnie smiled as she put her hands on my shoulders and began to push me towards the school.

"Bite me Bonnie Bennet," I laughed as the new school year began.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I repeatedly banged my head on my locker. I had just learned we had History with Mr Tanner first period. Kill me.

"Aw Liv it's not that bad, he doesn't hate you that much," Bonnie comforted me. She was wrong, he did hate me that much. William Tanner and I did not get along. Apparently I am "disruptive and annoying" in class. I didn't agree and I made sure he knew that. Sure, I did get joy out of annoying the hell out of him, but it was a lot of effort and I got very little award.

"I don't want to see his face every morning," I groaned as I continued to bang my head against the hard surface of my locker.

Bonnie, Elena and I were gathered around my locker talking about our new class schedules. I raised my head off my locker and turned around, observing the students that walked down the hallway.

"Matt's staring," I noticed. Aw poor Matty, he was one of my best friends but he needed to move on from Elena. She had broken up with him awhile a go and he wasn't taking it well. He continued looking at Elena like a sad puppy. I blew him a kiss, and his sad expression subtly turned into a smirk. He closed his locker and walked away. I was such a good and loving friend.

"He hates me," Elena observed.

"He probably does." I said expressionless as I continued to look at the people who walked down the hallway, this was disturbed however when Bonnie thumped me hard in the arm.

"Ow! What he probably does! You broke his heart!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my arm. It would probably bruise, I'll get Bonnie back for that later.

"Ignore her, that's his I'm too cool but I'm too heartbroken to show it face, he'll get over it," Bonnie tried to comfort a sullen looking Elena.

"Incoming, Bitch Alert," I whispered as Caroline Forbes walked towards us. Caroline and I had always been rivals in everything. Boys, friends, and we were even co- cheer captains. She only cared about herself and annoyed me to no end.

"Elena" Caroline barged forward, pushing past me , nearly knocking me to the floor, and wrapping her arms around Elena. "Oh my god how are you? It's so good to see you, how is she is she good?" she asked Bonnie, who smiled fakely.

"Oh my god Caroline, Elena isn't an invalid, you can ask her those questions yourself," I exclaimed. God, this was going to be a hard year if Caroline continued to be like this.

"Olivia, leave it. I'm fine Caroline,"Elena said as she pulled away from the hug.

Caroline turned and glared at me, I gave her the finger. Her jaw dropped, but she instantly shook it off. "Ok, I'll see you guys later?"

I continued to glare at her as she sauntered off. Bonnie and Elena linked my arms and began to drag me down the hallway.

"Wait hold right up," I stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Hot guy with a really nice ass." I said as I pointed to the boy who had his back to us, and was speaking with the secretary. Mm, I would.

"Hmm I sensing Seattle" Bonnie said "and he plays a guitar"

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground aren't you?" Elena asked

"Pretty much" Bonnie nodded

"Do you think he puts out on the first date?" The two girls gawked at me, "What? I want to know!"

We saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom, then suddenly Elena started to follow him and said, "I'll be right back".I She then entered the boys bathroom.

"You do realise, that people will think she's a hermaphrodite if they see her go in there?" I reasoned as Bonnie smirked and dragged me to class.

We entered Mr Tanner's classroom and we took our seats. He had his back to the classroom and was writing his name on the board. He turned around and glared at me.

"Miss Reece."

"William."

This was going to be a long year.

I sat in front of Elena, and she told me how she found Jeremy high in the bathroom. That boy was going to get debagged again if he wasn't careful. Our conversation ended when we saw the new guy walk in. Damn, he was hot. Funny hair, but he was definitely hot. He smiled at Elena as he sat down.

"Hey, I'm Olivia. You're really hot," I introduced myself. In my opinion, honesty is the best policy.

He laughed and smiled warmly at me "Stefan. Nice to meet you."

I smiled back at him, and sat back in my seat. Mr Tanner turned around and began to teach the class. I put my head down on my desk and was going to go to sleep, when Mr Tanner interrupted.

"Olivia," he glared at me, "at least try and look like you are interested what I'm saying."

"Ok, so William, how was your summer? Go anywhere nice?" If he wanted interested, I would give him interested. The rest of the class laughed.

"It's Mr Tanner to you, Reece, and don't make me start the year by giving you a detention," He glared at me and I shut up. Detention did not sound appealing. He started to teach and I zoned out. Wow, he really was boring.

* * *

I was saved when the bell rang. The rest of the day went very uneventfully, but I got the idea that Elena was interested in Stefan, so I would have to end my crush on him. Girl code was important to me.

We all had organised to go to the Grill later that night. It was always a tradition to go after the first day of school. I went earlier to see Gabe. He was a bartender. It was cool having your uncle as a bartender. It meant that when he was in a particularly good mood, he would serve me alcohol. I do love Gabe.

"Hey bitch," I greeted my uncle as he wiped down the bar counter. I sat on one of the stools in front of it, so I could be comfortable.

"Hey slut, how was school?" He asked. Even though Gabe was young and cool, he still very much cared about my education, and wanted to see me go to college one day.

"Hmm not bad. I have Mr Tanner again," I sighed.

"Ugh that guy. He's so gross and old." I laughed at Gabe's comment, it was very true, "But be good, I really want you to get a good grade in this class,"

I nodded. Gabe didn't ask for much so when he did, I always made sure I did what he asked, "So, my very cool uncle, can I have a drink?" I put on my sweetest voice and gave him a dazzling smile.

"No," he laughed, "Now go away Elena is here, and who is that with her? Damn he is fine," I turned on my seat and looked to see Elena and Stefan enter the Grill. I also saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a nearby table.

"That's Stefan. He's a new guy at our school. Isn't he hot?" I said as I smiled at the couple from a far.

"He is. Do your uncle a favor, become _very_ good friends with him, okay? I want to see him at the house a whole lot," Gabe playfully begged.

I laughed as I got off my seat, "You got it slut, I'll see you later." I slipped off the bar stool and walked towards the table where her friends now were.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down beside Bonnie. I ignored Caroline, I really did not want to deal with her.

We conversed about the school day and then the conversation shifted to find out more about Stefan.

"So Stefan were you born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked

I moved around when I was young" Stefan replied.

"Parents?" I asked gently

"They passed away" Stefan said quietly

"Like Elena and Olivia" Caroline replied

"Shut up Caroline," I muttered. Jesus did that girl have any subtlety. I heard Bonnie scolding the blonde

"I'm sorry" Elena said

"Any siblings?" I asked wondering, if there was a hot brother I could get my hands on, because obviously Elena had dibs on Stefan.

"None that I talk to" Stefan exclaimed. Dammit.

"So anyway" Caroline said, I rolled my eyes, Caroline couldn't take it when there was no attention on her, "there's a huge party tomorrow"

"Yeah it's a sort of the beginning of the year thing" Bonnie nodded

"Will you be there?" Stefan asked looking at Elena

"Of course she is, plus she's Olivia's ride so-"

"Hey! Who said I needed a ride?" I asked confused

"Well, since you don't have a car or driving licence.." Ooh that stung Bennett. My friends enjoyed making fun of me because I had failed my driving test three times, but I can have to say, my failures weren't my fault. The animals had simply just been in the way of my vehicle.

"If I'm going then so are you" Elena declared "come on Liv it'll be fun"

"Fine! I haven't got super drunk in awhile, so yeah I'll go," I relented, the only way I'll be able to start with the new school year is to be super drunk I guess.

After about another hour, I started to get tired, so Bonnie offered me a ride home since Stefan and Elena wanted to stay for awhile longer. I waved to Gabe, and said I would see him later.

Bonnie pulled up outside my house.

"So my psychic friend, what do you see for the future of Stelena?" I asked interested.

"Stelena?" Bonnie asked confused

"Stefan? Elena? Stelena? C'mon Bon, get with the program." I exclaimed, Bonnie giggled.

"Hmm I don't know, he seems really nice though," Bonnie said sweetly.

"Bet you they will have Stelena babies. BET YOU!" I said as I left the Prius. I waved to Bonnie and entered the house.

I went up to my room, and found my window open, with a crow sitting on the window still.

"Shoo! Little shit," I muttered as I closed my window. Ugh, birds.

I lay back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I really hoped Stefan and Elena worked out. She needed some light in her life, and I think he could be just that. My mind wandered until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Olivia get into the classroom!" Bonnie said as she shoved me into Mr Tanner's classroom. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to seeing Mr Tanner.

"But Bonnie he is so mean and old and boring," I sighed as I sat in my seat and waited for hell to start. She gave me a smile as she got her books out of her bag.

"Let's start where we left off, the battle of Willow Creek took place of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked, no one answered, "Miss Bennett"

"Erm…a lot? I mean a lot, a lot" Bonnie said,I snorted at that, Oh Bonnie.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett, brush up on your history" Tanner barked,

"Dick" Bonnie muttered

"Miss Reece, would you like to tell us the answer?" Tanner glared at me.

"Well….erm…..no your quite alright Mr Tanner..." I trailed off

Tanner rolled his eyes and looked around the classroom. "Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it" Matt said, making the rest of the class laugh.

Tanner continued to search for a victim and unfortunately it was Elena, "Elena would you care to enlighten us?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know" Elena uttered

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons but the personal reasons ended with the summer break" Tanner said through clench teeth

"William, not cool," I muttered while he glared at me.

"There were three hundred and thirty six casualties" Stefan's voice became heard in the class "unless you count the local civilians"

"That's correct Mister-"

"Salvatore" Stefan informed the man

"Salvatore, any relations to the original settlers here?" Tanner asked

"Oh my Lord, you are so nosy" I said to Mr Tanner, making the other people in the class laugh. He ignored me.

"Distant" Stefan replied to Tanner's earlier question.

"Well very good, except there was no civilians casualties in this battle" Tanner said

"Actually there was" Stefan told the man "there were twenty seven confederate soldiers that fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons" he paused "The Founders Archives are stored in the Civil Hall if you liked to brush up on your history"

"Burn" I scoffed making the class laugh, and Mr Tanner turn red. Stefan may have just gotten onto the wrong side of Tanner, but hey that meant we had a lot more in common. I see a bright future for Stefan and I's friendship. Yeah, I see it now, _Stelivia_, yes that had a certain ring to it.

The rest of the class passed in a blur as I thought of fun new activities to do with my new best friend. It was gonna be fun.

* * *

"Fuck," I muttered as I searched through my wardrobe. I couldn't find my jeans, "Gabriel?!" I screamed for my uncle.

He walked in while rubbing moisturizer on his face "What?"

"Have you seen my jeans?"

"You mean the ones lying on your bed?" I turned around, and there my jeans were sitting on my bed.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I slipped them on my slim tan thighs.

"Just call me Sherlock," He said.

I began to put on my makeup as he sat on my bed.

"Can I help you?" I turned to look at him as I put on mascara.

"You're so pretty," he said as he looked at me.

"Aw thanks you too," I replied sarcastically.

"Ok prepare yourself, I'm gonna be mature," I fake gasped, and my uncle laughed but then turned to a serious demeanour, "Be careful tonight, I've been to this party before, and things can get out of hand fast. Don't drink too much, don't let guys take advantage of you and most of all don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I laughed and gave him a hug "Don't worry slut, I'll be fine," I heard a beep from outside, "Okay that's Elena. Gotta go, don't wait up," I kissed his cheek and went out to Elena's car.

"Hey bitch," I said as I got into the front seat of the car. Elena began to drive towards the party, "Excited to see Stefan?

She blushed and laughed, "Maybe,"

"Oh my God you really like him don't you?" I asked. It was a nice sight to see Elena happy.

"He is different. There is something about him that just draws me to him. He makes me happy," I put a hand on her shoulder as we pulled up at the Falls. We exited her car and began to walk towards the crowd of drinking teenagers. I spotted Bonnie and we walked towards her.

"Hey Bon Bon, are we drunk yet?" I winked at her.

"Nope not yet," She laughed.

"Well, if you excuse me I am going to get a drink," I stalked off to get a bottle of alcohol. If I was going to get super drunk tonight, I better start now.

I took a sip of my vodka and observed the crowd. I would say about 94 percent of the people were already drunk, which made things a lot more hilarious, because there were people falling over and fights being started. It was pretty entertaining. I then spotted Matt.

"Matty! My main man, my bro, my homie, how are ya?" I asked as I slung my arm around his shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" He laughed

"No not yet, why? Are you trying to take advantage? Ay Ay?" I nudged and winked at him. I think the vodka was starting to take effect.

He laughed and shook his head, "But to answer your earlier question, I'm good thanks for asking. How are you Liv?"

"Oh you know, talking to my best friend, being generally awesome. You know the usual," I said as I wrapped both my arms around Matt. He smelt so good.

"You are pretty awesome," He said as he tapped me on the head. Our banter was brought to an end by some screams.

HELP, WE NEED HELP"

"Elena?" I rushed over to my best friend who was beside an unconscious Vicki.

"VICKI, OH MY GOD VICKI" Matt shouted running over to his sister.

Vicki had a large wound in her neck, and it was very bloody. I wasn't good around blood, not at all.

I could hear the sounds of sirens coming towards us.

"Hey" Elena said as she came over to me, "are you okay? You look really pale?"

I was getting really dizzy, I couldn't stop watching the blood flow from her neck.

"Mm," I said.

Those were the last words I said before the blood became too much, I collapsed to the ground and darkness took over.

* * *

I woke up very slowly to find I was lying in my bed, and Gabriel was sitting beside me.

"And she returns," He said as he handed me a glass of water, which I sipped. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. How long was I out for?" I said as I set the glass on my bedside table.

"About two hours. Elena and Bonnie brought you home. I keep on telling you this honey, if you see blood just look away," He said as he rubbed my arm.

"Yeh, sorry about that, but I couldn't it was just gushing from her neck," I started to feel woozy again so I changed the topic, "How is Vicki? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's at the hospital now. They said it was an animal attack. I don't want you going to the Falls anymore Olivia, it's too dangerous, " He kissed my head and got up from the bed, "Now you have had an eventual night, so get some rest. Love you," He said as he turned off my light and left the room.

"Love you too slut," I muttered before sleep overcame me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I understand that there are a lot of Damon/OC fics but I'm trying to make mine as original and interesting as possible. Any type of feedback is welcome, so please review and let me know what you think! Damon will be making his entrance soon!**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	2. The Night of the Comet

Chapter2 - The Night of the Comet

Ooh Channing you take that shirt right off, and continue to dance. Oh yeah very nice. All my dreams recently had been centered around Mr Tatum, either being a stripper or a street dancer. He was just about to take his shirt off when the loudest and high pitched noise entered my ear drum.

"HOLY SHIT!" I fell out of my bed. Why must I start most mornings on my bedroom floor? What the hell just happened?! I looked up at the person who did this awful deed, "Gabriel! What the hell?"

"Slut please, I had been calling you for the past twenty minutes, I had to resort to extreme methods. Plus this was fricking hilarious," He laughed as he helped me off the ground. I gave him an almighty scowl.

"You're such a bitch," I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

"I know, you love it. Oh by the way Elena called, you have to meet her at her house this morning. So hurry your little ass up!" He shouted as he went down the stairs.

Why does Elena want me to meet her at her house? I showered, put on a light pink pair of skinny jeans,a white sleeveless top, and white converse, and tried to tame my mane of light hair.

"C'mon, just flatten!" I tried to reason with my hair. It did not work. I just decided to throw it up into a high pony tail. It would have to do.

I ran downstairs, Gabe had already left but he left me a note:

_Slut, I'm going to see the Comet later, with Johnny Duncan. He is one hot piece of ass. Hopefully you'll come and I'll see you later,_

_Love you, _

_Gabe_

I read the note and laughed. I had to admit Johnny Duncan was ridiculously hot. I was a proud niece.

The Gilbert House was a two minute walk away from The Reece House, so I walked fast and arrived a minute later.

I barged through the front door and screamed, "HELLO? ELENA? JEREMY? JENNA?"

Jenna walked out from the kitchen "Olivia! Can you try and keep your voice down?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. Jenna was like a second parent to me, because she was so close to Gabe. I noticed that she was wearing a suit.

"Ooh fancy! Why are you wearing a suit?" I said as I walked around her, getting a complete look at the suit.

"A guardian/teacher conference at the school. So I have to look mature and professional. Does this suit make me look like I'm a guardian of two teenagers?" She asked me

I was about to answer when Elena walked down the stairs, very cheerfully indeed, "Wear that suit Jenna, you look really good in it,"

Hmm, Elena was unnaturally happy this morning. Don't get me wrong, it was really nice to see her like this, but I really wondered what had cheered her up this morning.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" I asked her

"Nothing, I'm just really excited for the comet." Yeah sure Elena, no one was excited for this comet, except for my 86 year old neighbour, Margaret Fell.

"Elena, are you sure this looks okay?" Jenna asked her niece.

"Jenna, you look really good!" her niece said, "Where is Jeremy?"

"He left earlier because he had a woodshop class," Jenna buttoned up her blazer.

Oh Jenna, Jeremy so did not have a woodshop class. I wouldn't be suprised if the term "woodshop" mean getting high in the stoner pit. Yes, that was the Jeremy I knew. I didn't tell Jenna this, of course, I wouldn't want to worry her.

Elena said goodbye to Jenna, and we left for school. Elena was happy the entire car ride over, but still would not give anything away on why. Hmm, she was definitely hiding something.

We had Mr Tanner first period, so I took an extra long time to walk to class. I knew lateness drove him insane.

I sat in my seat behind Bonnie, and turned around to see Stefan and Elena smiling at each other. Aw that was cute. But when I turned back I saw Bonnie eyeing the two carefully.

"What's up Bon?" I asked

"Nothing, well I don't think anything, I was drunk so-" Our conversation was interrupted by Tanner clearing his face, signalling that he was about to start the lecture. I gave Bonnie a look saying that we would talk more later.

Tanner began to talk about the comet, that was going to pass over Mystic Falls tonight. I zoned out. A massive rock flying through the sky did not interest me.

* * *

I was walking towards my next class by myself. Before hand Bonnie had been saying how her Grams think she is a witch. I always knew Sheila was a bit cuckoo. Witches? Seriously? I have decided to play along, because it would be a whole lot easier, than trying to prove Bonnie wrong.

I was walking past the stoner pit when I saw Jeremy walking towards Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," Jeremy shouted towards the Jock. Oh no. Jeremy why would you pick a fight with one of the strongest kids in school. And also my ex-boyfriend. Yeah Jer, not really a good idea.

"Jeremy" I tried to grab his arm, but he just shrugged me off.

He had no manners!

"Come on, believe me, he isn't worth it" I hissed at him, but he just continued walking towards Tyler.

"How is Vicky? You should know right? Have you seen her? I mean do you even know what room she is in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass" Tyler threatened

"Guys! Don't start!" I tried to calm them down. I really wasn't prepared for this.

"You keep saying that but you never do-"

"Jer! Do you actually want him to kick your ass?" Why was Jeremy such an idiot?

"- so why not right here and right now?" Jeremy glared at him

"Back off Gilbert, this is your last warning"

"No this is your final warning" the younger teen spat "I'm sick of the way you treat her, hurt her one more time and I'll kill you"

"That's enough" I said giving Jeremy a shove, signalling him to back off.

"Liv-"

"Go Jeremy" I glared at him, with a sigh he left but not before giving one last glare to Tyler. I turned and glared at Tyler

"He is actually crazy Liv, he needs to learn to fight people his own size," Tyler said as he began to walk away but I stopped him by putting my hands on his chest.

"You need to stop Tyler. You know he is in a bad way at the minute. You need to stop riling him and grow up." I poked him hard in the chest, which looked ridiculous as I was at least a foot shorter than him. But hey, I was full of fire!

"Whatever" Tyler muttered before stalking off.

Tyler and I had dated the previous year. Things had been pretty serious before he cheated on me with Vicki Donovan. Since then we hadn't been the best of friends.

"Liv?" Elena called as she walked over to me. God, I would have to explain what just happened, she really doesn't need anymore shit about Jeremy, "What just happened? Where did Jeremy go?"

"Elena, it's fine. He just got in a little spat with Tyler. But no worries I sorted it out being the hero I am," I lightly punched her in the shoulder, while she smirked and shook her head at me.

"He really needs to stop acting out. People are getting less forgiving," She said a little sadly, "But did it feel good to square up to Tyler?"

"Oh God, you had no idea," I laughed, "So is Stefan coming with you to the Comet tonight?"

"Maybe," she said coyly and I winked at her.

"Ah I see, being all coy, you little minx," I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards our next class.

* * *

A while later, after school, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I sat at a table in the Grill. Gabe had brought over our drinks about 5 minutes earlier, he was going to stay for a chat, but was called back to work. Elena was finally discussing what was going on with her and Stefan.

"So you're saying he came over last night and you guys just talked?" I asked in disbelief. If Stefan Salvatore came over to my house, I wouldn't let him leave.

"We just talked," Elena repeated.

"What are you waiting for? Just jump his bones already! Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy, SEX! It's easy" Caroline almost shouted the word sex, so at the point I burst out laughing. I didn't like the girl, but hell she could be entertaining.

Elena considered what Caroline had said for a moment before getting off her seat.

"You know what it is easy. I'm gonna go see him," She grabbed her jacket and started to walk towards her car.

"WAIT!" I screamed to Elena as I got scrambled off my chair, "Are you going to his house?!"

"Yes," She laughed "Would you like to join?"

Okay I had to act cool, I couldn't act like I really really wanted to go, "Erm..sure...I mean...Only cause you want me to. God Elena, you have to become more independant, I can't go see Stefan all the time." I totally could and would, but I couldn't let her know that.

We got into her SUV and drove towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed as Elena's car pulled up outside Stefan's House. It was fucking huge! It was literally 7 times the size as my house. Maybe I could live with Stefan, he wouldn't mind would he?

"It is really big." Elena agreed as we got out of the car and walked towards the house.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"What would happen if we walked in and found a weird sex dungeon?" I asked genuinely concerned.

She laughed and tried to turn the knob of the door. The door opened, and Elena walked in.

"Elena! What the hell are you doing? Do you have no boundaries?" I whispered furiously. Jesus, was this girl insane. You can't just walk into a guys house, who you know very little about. I could just imagine the chains and whips and dead bodies in the basement, "Get back here!" I tried to pull her back out, but, her being taller and stronger, just pulled me into the house and slammed the door behind her. Bitch.

We wondered down the hallway. It was so dark and gloomy, but incredibly beautiful. It was all a dark hardwood. Yes, I could definitely see myself living here.

"Stefan?" Elena called into the gloom.

She stayed in the hallway while I wondered into the living room. I was admiring the huge fireplace.

"Yes, so no sex dungeon yet. But I'm still not convinced." I turned around and was met with ice blue eyes.

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed, I think I'm having a heart attack. Oh God.

Elena ran in, and the dark haired, handsome man turned to look at her, "We are so sorry to barge in, but the door was open."

"He still didn't have to give me a fucking coronary!" I gasped trying to get my breath back. I looked up at the smirking man and he looked down at me. Holy Shit, he was so hot. Like incredibly hot. Was this home of Sex Gods? Was Channing Tatum about to walk in?

"You must be Olivia," he said and turned to look at Elena, "And you must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

HE HAD A BROTHER? A HOT BROTHER? My dreams are coming true.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother?" Elena said taken a back. Why would Stefan not mention this beautiful man?

"Well Stefan's not one to brag," He smirked. I scoffed. He was an ass. Great. "Please come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He placed his hand on my lower back and guided us further into the living room. I shrugged his hand off me.

"Don't get too handsy buddy. You can look, but don't touch." I said while gesturing to myself, he smirked. Ugh, men.

I zoned out while they discussed the decor of the house. Gay. I wondered around, picking up many ornaments. They house was really pretty. But I still wondered why Stefan hadn't mentioned he had a brother.

I zoned back in when Damon said "I can see why my brother is so smitten." I rolled my eyes. Was this guy serious? Hitting on his brother's girl? He continued "It's about time too, for awhile I thought he wouldn't get over the last one. It nearly destroyed him."

Ooh Stefan was a slut? Another thing we had in common. I could call him a slut too, excellent.

"The last one?" Elena asked as I wondered over.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend," He said casually.

Stefan had a girlfriend? Oh that boy was going to get it. No one plays my best friend.

Elena looked taken aback while Damon cut in "Ah I see. You guys haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope," Elena and i said simultanously. I like to be involved.

"Oops, well I'm sure it'll come up now," He grimaced. "Or maybe he just didn't tell you, he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound? Because we all know how those relationships end."

"You say that like all relationships are doomed to end?" I cut in. God this guy was a downer, but hot.

"I'm a fatalist." He gave me a creepy smile. Hmm he was really hot though. "So Olivia, what did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't," I stated matter of factly. "But if you really want to know it's Reece." His eyes darkened at the name. His eyes bore into mine.

"Reece you say? Very interesting." He said while smirking darkly.

"What?" This guy was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Oh nothing," He smiled sweetly but fakely, "Hello Stefan." We all turned around to see Stefan standing there.

"Elena. Olivia. Didn't know you were coming over?" I asked darkly.

"Neither did I buddy," I tried to lighten the tense mood. It didn't work.

"Yeah I'm sorry we should have called-" Elena tried to reason.

"Oh shut up, you came in here yourself." I burned Elena. Burnt her good.

"Oh don't be silly, they are welcome over anytime," Damon said taking a step closer to me. I took a step away, and he took another closer. God, he was annoying, "Aren't they Stefan?"

Stefan started darkly at his brother.

I whispered in Damon's ear "I don't think he's very impressed."

Damon smirked and said "You know what? I should break out the family photo album."

BABY PHOTOS OF STEFAN?

I burst out before I could stop myself,"Are there naked photos of him?" Elena turned around shocked "What? I want to know"

Damon whispered in my ear "I have to warn you though, he wasn't always a looker."

"I don't believe you!" I shrieked. Not only was he a creepy ass, he was also a liar! Him and I were not going to be friends.

"Elena, Olivia, thank you for coming over." Stefan said solemnly. Well then.

"Yeah we should get going," Elena said sadly, "It was nice meeting you Damon." He smiled at her.

He turned to face me, "It was nice meeting you too Miss Reece." He leant closer and whispered in my ear, "You smell so good, Come over anytime."

I leant back in disgust, what kind of creep says that s stranger smells good, "You are so creepy, it's a good thing you are hot." I said as Elena and I walked out the door.

"You think I'm hot?" He called back, smirking.

"Shut up!" He laughed and walked back into the house. I sighed and got into Elena's car.

He was so annoying.

But hot.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and I were walking around the down square. The night's events were about to begin. But I couldn't shake Damon from my mind. There was just something drawing him to me.

"I've called and texted but he hasn't replied" Elena said sadly. Ever since their encounter earlier, Stefan has been giving Elena the cold shoulder. I felt sorry for her.

"It's going to be okay, Elena, he just needs time to himself." I gave her a hug.

I saw my uncle and his date, I said goodbye to the girls, and walked over to him.

"Hey bitch" I greeted my uncle.

"Hey Slut, this is Johnny. Johnny this is my annoying niece Olivia" I shook the blond man's hand. He was tan, tall and skinny. And gorgeous. My uncle had done well. Johnny just smiled at me for a long time. It was kinda creepy.

I broke the silence, "So having fun at this spectacularly exciting event?" I said sarcastically. This was so boring.

Gabe laughed "C'mon lighten up it will be fun!" He took a swig of his beer. "C'mon Johnny lets go," He grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him away. Johnny turned and smiled at me as he walked away. Why do all the hot men I have to meet have to be creepy?

I looked over to see Elena and Stefan talking. It looked like they were working things out.

What to do, what to do.

I have an idea.

Go home.

Yeah this was boring as hell. If Gabe really wants me to see the fricking comet, he can record it.

It wasn't far to walk home, so I said my goodbyes and began to walk home.

It didn't take long and before you knew it, I was walking down my street.

I was singing Taylor Swift's hit _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together._

_"_And we-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together-" I sang at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I was interrupted.

"Olivia Azaria Reece?" An very old and short man came out of the shadows. He had grey hair, and was wearing a light blue suit. When I say old, I mean possibly over 100.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. I had no idea who this man was, and how did he know me?

"I can't believe it. 200 years I have been searching," he grasped my arm.

"Woah, get off me!" I tried to wrench my arm free but this man was so strong.

"Searching for so long," His hands grasped my face.

Warmth instantly flooded my body. I shrugged off the feeing.

I wrenched his arms off me and began to ran. I could here his calls but that made me run even faster.

I bounded up the driveway and barged through the door, not even noticing that it was unlocked. I locked it behind me and slid down to the floor.

I got out my phone with the intent on calling Gabe, but I saw I had a text:

_Hey Slut, I'm not going to make it home tonight. Johnny is a charmer. Also I saw that girl Caroline leaving with a blue eyed, dark haired hottie, you know him? Don't wait up._

_Love Gabe xox_

I didn't bother to reply. Damon and Caroline? Really? Match made in heaven I guess, both self obsessed and arrogant.

I didn't keep with that topic any longer. I needed to find something out.

Who was that man? And did he say he had been searching for 200 years?

* * *

**Ooh who was the mysterious stranger, and how did he know Olivia? I liked the Damon/Olivia interaction in this chap so I'll keep it coming!**

**Thank you all for reading! I will try and update as much as I can. **

**Also thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and please review for this chapter! Tell me all your opinions, good or bad!**


	3. Friday Night Bites Part 1

Chapter 3- Friday Night Bites

My very recently bought alarm clock's loud shrills startled me awake. I staggered to my bathroom and looked into the mirror. Dark shadows were very visible below my blue eyes. I wiped my smudged make up off and stepped into the shower.

I had spent all night tossing and turning. Who was that man? He had known my name. My _full _name. He had said he had been searching for me for 200 years? The last time I checked I had only been on this Earth for the last 17 years. The thing I can't forget is the warmth that flushed over my body, the minute he had laid his wrinkly hands on me. It was breath taking, even somewhat liberating. I forgot everything during the brief second. I had spent all night thinking of plausible reasoning for what had happened. Maybe he was a old geezer that had had too much to drink at the Grill? That was the only one that made a little bit of sense. I agreed that he was just a drunk man that got a bit too handsy.

I scrubbed myself in the shower and shampooed my tangly blonde hair. I got out the shower and looked at my alarm clock. _Shit, _I thought to myself. I was so going to be late for school. It was nice outside, so I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Elena wasn't picking me up today, something about meeting Bonnie early at school. I ran downstairs and grabbed my converse. Gabe hadn't made it home last night, he went off with creepy Johnny. I would probably see him later in the day.

I wasn't going to mention the creepy old man incident to him. Gabe was known to unnecessarily stress at times, and as I had thought earlier, he was probably just some old drunk guy. No big deal.

I slipped on my white converse and began to walk to school, picking up my pace because I didn't want to be late for school.

* * *

I really surprise myself sometimes. I got to school EARLY. Yep, not even late. I'm really good.

I saw Bonnie and Elena talking on the grass so I decided to go over to them. I wasn't going to mention the whole old guy thing until I knew more about it.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said cautiously. I had missed something. But damn, she had touched Stefan? Lucky.

"Whoa, am I missing something? You touched Stefan?" I decided to make my presence known.

"Not like that Liv." Bonnie grimaced.

"Is that it?" Elena asked cooly.

"It was a bad bad feeling Elena!" Bonnie stressed. She was seriously getting into this witchy mojo stuff.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked. MIND READER.

"Was just thinking the same thing 'Lena. It's like we are telepathic." I motioned between our two heads.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie smiled.

"Aw you're so cute Bon!" I tapped her on the head. This was quite a difficult manoeuver as I am at least 3 inches shorter than her. Bonnie gave me a weird look.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena smiled at us.

Aw I liked seeing my best friend happy. She seriously deserved it.

I saw Stefan walking over to us and I began waving, quite uncooly.

"Yo Stef! My buddy!" I shouted.

He chuckled, "Good morning Olivia." He turned to Bonnie and Elena, "Good morning Elena, Good morning Bonnie."

Bonnie looked away, "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She walked off. She's acting so weirdly.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena tried to stop her.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan grimaced.

I gasped, "Stef! How can anyone not like you?" It was not possible, there had to be a reason for her madness! I said the first thing that came to mind "Maybe she's on her period?"

They both looked at me strangely. They obviously did not think that was the case.

Elena shrugged my comment off " She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

"Yeah Stef, you are extremely lovable." To show my appreciation I gave him a hug. God he smelt so good.

Elena laughed and came up with an idea, "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

Stefan automatically said "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Liv and Bonnie. You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena looked proud of herself.

I was about to comment on her smugness when Tyler launched a football at Stefan from behind, it was going to hit him, until Stefan instantly turned around and caught it.

"Woah Stef," I complimented him. He smiled and threw the ball back to Tyler. Tyler fucking Lockwood, no one's gonna hurt Stefan on my watch "I would run Tyler, otherwise I'm going to stick that ball where the sun does not shine" I screamed at my ex-boyfriend.

He put his hands up in surrender and backed away. I was like super threatening.

* * *

We were walking into school and still could not get get over what happened outside.

"Stef! That was crazy! Have you played in the SuperBowl or something?" I asked my buddy. I was super impressed by his football skills.

"I agree. That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan replied.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I agreed. Stefan was still establishing himself in our school. Being on the football team would definitely help with that.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan replied. Fine then Stefan, be that way.

"So you don't like football?" I asked. He was skilled and that would really be the only reason why he wouldn't try out for the team.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." He said glumly.

"Ignore Tyler, he's a dick. And Matt needs to get over the whole Elena break up thing" I said matter of factly. Aw my poor Matty was not dealing well with the Elena break up, but after this amount of time, a girl could only have so much sympathy.

"Yes I agree. They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." If he didn't listen to me, he would probably listen to Elena.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan retorted.

"Ha! Burn! Elena he thinks you're a loser!" I teased my best friend.

She mockingly glared at me "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Yeah, sure" I teased.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked.

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena smiled.

* * *

We were in History with Tanner. My nemesis Tanner. We were in a glare-off when he decided to start the lesson.

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" He asked a girl I didn't really know.

"1945" The girl instantly responded.

Elena was talking to Stefan about how our team sucked and it needed him.

Tanner asked "Pearl Harbour?" He searched for a victim and found one who was distracted by a very pretty boy. "Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Elena wondered.

"Pearl Harbour?" Tanner repeated.

"Um.." Elena mumbled.

"God Elena, don't anger the beast!" I said. The class snickered while Tanner glared at me.

"December 7th 1941." Stefan helped Elena out.

"Thank you,_ Ms. Gilbert._" Tanner put empathise on Elena's name

"Stef you are a silly one" I mumbled

"anytime." Stefan nodded

"very well." Mr. Tanner challenged. "Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan instantly "I'm good with dates, sir." he shrugged

"Are you?" he raised his eye brows "How good?" he looked around the class "keep it to the year." he challenged "Civil rights act?"

"1964." Stefan replied

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner thought he'd caught Stefan out "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan retorted.

"Ooh William, he got you good," I was glad Stefan was showing up my nemesis.

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered

"It was 1953." A guy from the other side of the room announced looking at it on his phone

"HA, Tanner you lost!" I screamed with delight and high fived Stefan, who returned it quite reluctantly.

The three of us were walking down the hallway discussing what had just happened.

"How did you know all that?" she asked astounded

"years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan joked "It's a loner thing."

Crosswords had always stumped me, maybe he could help me sometime? After school? Alone? In my bed?

* * *

Bonnie, the rest of the squad and I were on the opposite side of the football field from the footballers. We were warming up and getting ready for practice. However, Caroline, my co-cheer captain wasn't here.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I've tried to explain to the coach I can run the squad fine without Caroline. Now I guess it's my time to prove it, " I was so ready to show up Caroline Forbes. We had always been rivals, even when coaching the squad. We were always at each other's throats. It was our thing.

Bonnie and I saw Elena walking over. She had been missing practice ever since the death of her parents, and we kinda assumed she was done with cheerleading. But we were pleasantly surprised that we saw her here.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie shrieked excitedly.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena was determined to get Bonnie to like Stefan. I was going to back her up because, I mean, come on! It was Stefan! He was perfect!

"I am?" Bonnie tried to get out of it.

"Oh hell yes you are Bennett." I really wanted Bonnie to like Stefan because it was seriously awkward otherwise.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Liv and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena reasoned.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." She replied sharply.

"Don't change the subject to Caroline! You are so going Bon, don't even try and get out of it! I know where you live!" I pointed my finger in her face.

"Fine, I'll go," She reluctantly agreed.

"Good," Elena happily said while stretching out her legs.

We stretched for another ten minutes, and I was done waiting for Forbes. It was my time to shine.

"Okay everybody get up," I shouted. I loved being in control.

"Seriously, Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Okay girls lets start with the double pike herkey hurdler!" I didn't care where Caroline was. She was probably with Damon. I didn't care.

"Uh," Elena was pointing to behind me. I saw Caroline and Damon arriving in a blue Camaro with the roof down. Caroline leaned over and kissed Damon.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena clued Bonnie in.

"He's a douche Bon," A hot one may I add though.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Caroline left the car and bounced over. I was still watching Damon. He waved his long muscular fingers at me and smirked. I responded by raising my middle finger. He laughed and drove off.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said smugly. She sauntered towards me "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with-"

"Oh hell no!" I interrupted the tall blonde girl "You were too busy kissing Damon for practice so I took charge. Back off!" No way was I letting Caroline walk in and take over. No.

Caroline was taken aback but nodded her head and let me take charge.

"Okay girls, as I was saying lets start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8-" I shouted before I was interrupted my Caroline. God.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" I turned and glared at her, "What? She was struggling. I don't know about you Olivia, but I only accept perfection on my squad." I rolled my eyes at her while Elena moved from the front to the back.

I shrugged Caroline off and continued "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I were sitting in Elena's kitchen preparing for dinner with Stefan. I had texted Gabe earlier telling him I was going to be home late. He hadn't replied yet. Weird.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie trying to convince us how she really believed she was a witch. Sheila really is starting to lose it.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena reasoned.

"Yeah Bon, that shit commercial's never off the TV" I backed Elena up.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie retorted. I was getting bored of this witch mumbo jumbo so I zoned out when Bonnie began discussing more witchy things.

I was beginning to worry about Gabriel. It wasn't like him not to answer his phone. We would usually text throughout the day but he hadn't answered a single one of my texts. It didn't help that I thought that Johnny guy, even though he was beautiful, gave off a creepy vibe. But I didn't need to worry yet, Gabriel was known for going MIA for a day or two. If he wasn't home by the time I got home tonight, then I would begin to worry.

My worrying was interrupted by the doorbell. Elena went to answer it.

"Showtime," I waggled my fingers at Bonnie as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The four of us were eating Elena's Grill bought food. Got to give her credit, I wouldn't want to eat food Elena makes, so at least she though ahead. Stefan was trying hard to make conversation but Bonnie was making it extremely difficult. We were currently talking about the football incident.

Elena was telling Bonnie the story. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah I heard." Bonnie cut her off. She was being so rude.

An awkward silence happened.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said quickly.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena tried to increase Bonnie's interest.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said sheepishly. Yeah, it's kinda far-fetched.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan shared. Man, this guy was full of knowledge.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie seemed like she was actually getting into the conversation with Stefan.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Finally Bonnie was getting interested.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled back.

Then the doorbell rang. Fuck sake. The conversation would definitely be disrupted.

Elena and I got up to answer the door. Elena opened the door.

Fuck.

Damon and Caroline stood there.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?" I shrieked. I was so not in the mood for these assholes.

"Nice to see you to Liv" Damon smirked.

"It's Olivia to you, asshole" God he got on my nerves.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said excitedly as she barged past me into the house.

"Oh" Elena spoke. She was full of words, this one.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon continued to smirk at me.

"Yeah we do, so leave," I was about to slam the door when Stefan appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he glared sternly at his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He retorted.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena said lamely. I rolled my blue eyes.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Yeah Damon, please say you can't stay," I backed my buddy up. I didn't want Damon to be here.

"Get in here." Caroline tried to get Damon in.

"Shut up Caroline." I didn't want her here either.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan reasoned.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena sighed and Damon walked in.

"Ugh," I groaned loudly.

Damon smirked at me and said "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you," she replied.

As Elena, Caroline and Stefan walked ahead of us, Damon whispered in my ear "Almost as beautiful as you, Miss Reece."

I stopped and flicked him on the nose as hard as I could "Don't talk to me." I stalked off towards the dining room with a smirking Damon following.

God, this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I had to split this chapter into 2 parts as it was going to be so long! So I will try and post the rest of it soon!**

**Thank you all that have reviewed and keep them coming!**


End file.
